Cute Girls in Bikinis
by Masrrkan
Summary: A SinEi fic for my friend, Nefi. It's literally just a PWP I made because No One makes SinEi fics. Excuse possible spelling mistakes.


Sinbad/Hakuei for Nefi

Ah yes, summer. The warm weather and the bright sun, what's not to love about summer?  
This year seemed to be a bit different from other summer vacations, Sinbad and his friends all went to the beach and rented out a beach house. Among the people there being Sinbad, Jafar, Drakon, Sharrkan, Masrur, Pisti, Spartos, Yamuraiha, Hinahoho (who is begrudgingly supplying the underage fellows with alcohol), Alibaba, Kougyoku, Judal, and a pretty little Hakuei.

Out of all of them, Hakuei seemed to catch Sinbad's eye the most. She always wore clothing to cover herself up, hardly letting people see her voluptuous curves and her, dare Sinbad say, amazing chest to rival Yamuraiha's.

The high school students are lucky that the beach house they rented was on a privately owned beach, privately owned by none other than Kougyoku's aunt, who is also Hakuei and Hakuryuu's mother.

The day is almost done, and the teens are still outside on the beach directly in front of the beach house. Most of the boys spend their time drinking, Spartos and Drakon being the two who make sure the others done get so shitfaced they can't even swim.

At some point Sinbad and the others do go inside the gigantic beach house, enough to definitely fit all the people who came along. They blare music, drunkenly dance around (Mostly Sharrkan, who them vomits onto Masrur, the taller man responding by dragging him up a few floors to do god knows what), and Sinbad takes this time to scope out a special lady who's had his eye all day long.

Now, with all the alcohol in his system and music playing all too loudly, Sinbad can hardly hear himself think. He stupidly walks up to Hakuei in just his swimming shorts, eyes looking over her after noticing she's still in a bikini, an adorably pink one with cotton candy blue outlining and a darker pink flower right in the center of the cups of the top, as well as one in the center of her bottom piece.

Over the loud music, Sinbad tries to speak, "Hey, you having fun?" he asks, his voice slurring from the alcohol.

She looks at him, smiling and brushing some hair out of her face, "What?" she asks over the music.

"I said, are you having fun?" Sinbad leans closer to her and repeats his question.

"Oh!" she smiles wider, "Yes, I am!"

Ah, she's so cute with the way she giggles out her words, "That's good. Say, Hakuei, do you want to go upstairs? To hang out for a bit?" Sinbad leans in closer than he thinks he should, but that bounce of excitement and the hand that's fast to grab his completely makes him forget his worries of personal space.

"Yes, sure!" she slowly pulls him toward the staircase and up a floor, two floors, and then three floors. While Sinbad leads her to his room, he swears he can hear to people going at it in a different room. His curiosity almost gets the better of him, but a certain black haired beauty reminds him that he doesn't give a shit about other people having sex.

Once inside Sinbad's posh room, posh just like every room in this beach house, and he guides her to sit on the soft bed just before he downs the last of his drink, setting the empty glass onto the bedside table. The purple haired man takes a seat next to her, and he looks her in the eyes and she smiles again.

"I'm glad I came along, I didn't expect beach parties to be so fun." She says softly, the way her eyelashes flutter getting to Sinbad.

Speaking of Sinbad, he slides a bit closer to the woman, "I'm glad you came too, and that you're having fun. You know, you've been on my mind a lot today."

"Have I?" she blushes, and god damn if that isn't the sweetest and most innocent face Sinbad has ever laid eyes on.

Sinbad nods, and with a hum he places his hand gently onto hers, "I think you're very beautiful, you know. I envy anyone who ever had the pleasure of being yours."

Her blush only deepens in colour, "Ah- do you really think that?" she slides closer to Sinbad a little, "Thank you, compliments from men like you aren't something I hear every day."

Sinbad leans over, "Really? You're the kind of girl who should hear it daily, and not just from men like me. I'm hardly something to brag about." He chuckles.

She giggles as well, "Well, how many girls hear you call them beautiful?"

"Not enough. I should start doing that more, but I believe you're the most gorgeous woman, and I feel like you've stolen my heart." Sinbad gives her a charismatic smile, his words aren't as slurred as before, and his hand lightly squeezes hers as he leans a bit closer.

"How many girls have you used that on, Mr. Womanizer of The Seven Seas?" she looks up and her nose is almost touching his.

"Ah, Masrur sure spread that name quickly." He sighs, "And I promise, you're the first to hear that one." He purrs out, and closes the space between them in a short and light kiss.

Sinbad can hardly pull away before Hakuei has her arms around his neck and rolling him under her, the black haired woman kissing him softly and hesitantly. Sinbad brings his hands up, fingers ghosting over her bare thighs and her hips and her luscious curves before reaching up to her back and trailing back down to rest his hands on her soft butt.

"I had a feeling you'd try to get with one of the girls here, so I hope you have a condom." She winks and licks Sinbad's bottom lip and nipping it softly.

"Ah," Sinbad unhappily leans over to the bedside table and rifles through it, grabbing a box and pulling out a single wrapped up rubber, "there." He grins.

Now that that's over with, Sinbad sets it aside for later use and slowly hooks his hands back to Hakuei's bottoms, pulling down the loose garment and tossing it aside once it slips off. He squeezes her ass again before flipping them over, Hakuei making a squeak as he does so.

The purple haired man can already feel himself getting hard, so without wasting any time he unhooks the bikini top from Hakuei and also tosses that aside, fondling at her chest and flicking a finger over her already hard nipples. Sinbad leans down and gives one a light lick, and after hearing Hakuei gasp at the sensation, he lightly suck on it, gradually adding tongue and teeth until she's rocking her hips up for more.

Hakuei, face flushed and feeling a little wet between her legs, slowly reaches a hand out and hooks two fingers in Sinbad's still damp swimming shorts. Sinbad stops playing with her chest for a moment to look up at the woman, all too eager, he thinks.

"I'm completely naked, Sinbad. It's not fair you still have those on." She pouts in a seductive voice.

Sinbad smirks, putting a free hand on hers and helping her drag the boxers off his hips and down his legs and eventually off the bed entirely. Hakuei's hand goes straight to Sinbad's dick, massaging the underside and using her thumb to rub the head lightly.

The man almost moans at the feeling, letting himself lay on top of her to kiss and rock against. Her hands are so soft, especially when stroking at his cock and rubbing the pre cum all over the head like she's an expert in pleasing a man. God, Sinbad can't help himself when he slides a hand down her hips and lightly and gently moving a finger over her clit, loving the sound she makes into the kiss.

Soon, after much demand from Hakuei's hips, Sinbad moves that finger to her entrance, prodding at it and lovingly sliding one finger inside, then two, and he slowly rubs her from inside and Hakuei simply must have him, or she might just get her release from his hand alone.

Funnily enough, that's how Sinbad feels too. Her hand lovingly and gently stroking at him like it's something she's desires more than anything else in the world. He keeps kissing her, hardly giving the two the time to breathe, loving the way each other's tongues feel against one another, and loving the way their teeth scrape their lips and – GOD it's hard to keep from starting now.

After one last, long, passionate kiss, Hakuei pushes Sinbad up and they flip back over so Sinbad is on his back again. He looks at her, smiling with excitement when she bites her lip and slips her way between his legs and puts his large length against her plump lips, kissing it.

Hakuei gives a long lick, from balls to head, capturing the leaking head in her mouth and licking up the pre cum like she loves it, giving gently sucks and being careful of her teeth touching him. Her tongue swirls around the head, massaging the little slit at the top before moving back down to rub the underside of it.

She pulls up, and Sinbad is moaning and blushing and gripping the sheets like he's been trying not to buck into her sweet, warm mouth with all his might. He gives her a satisfied smile, beckoning her back up to lay on him like earlier. Hakuei straddles his hips, and he gives her thighs a gentle squeeze before rolling his hips up.

Hakuei giggles, "What do you want?"

"Come here, closer."

She smiles and moves to sit on his chest, and Sinbad can just feel her wet against him, "Better?"

"No, closer."

Ah, finally she gets it. Hakuei has to grab the headboard to lift herself up on her knees, and Sinbad guides her to his mouth, flicking a tongue over her clit like his fingers did earlier, rubbing it softly and kissing it.

Hakuei shudders above him, and damn, she's so wet that Sinbad can't help but slide his tongue inside and explore her a little bit. She tastes sweet, which is different; normally women don't taste as good as her. The normal bitter taste was what Sinbad was expecting, but he sure got a surprise.

Sinbad loses his train of thought for a moment, accidently pressing against something a little too good and hearing something a little too sweet come from the woman above him. Her light gasps turn into a pleasured moan.

He pulls his tongue out of her, and like this was some kind of choreographed musical, Hakuei moves back down and under him as Sinbad pulls her hips close and they kiss again, tasting each other on their lips and moaning at the fact.

Without warning, Sinbad pulls away from the kiss, eliciting a sad whine and pout from the beautiful woman under him. Sinbad quickly grabs the condom on the table before he completely loses himself in her, and he slips it on and positions himself to her.

"Whenever you're ready." He pants out, impatiently.

Hakuei looks at his cock, it's almost intimidating now that it's actually about to slide in her, "You can go now." She smiles, pulling her legs apart slightly.

Sinbad nods, rubbing the head of his cock down her clit before sliding it inside her, slowly moving into her warmth and moaning audibly because she just feels so accepting of it, like she's almost pulling him inside her deeper and deeper. She lets out a moan as well; reaching up to hold his shoulders and her face is complete bliss.

The two gasp when Sinbad is fully inside of her, cock pulsing with the need to finish, but not before giving Hakuei the night of her life.

Sinbad moves, sliding out slowly, keeping a serious face as he does so. He stares deep into Hakuei's eyes, making a perfect o-face as he moves back inside of her, and Hakuei arches her back off of the bed and plants a kiss onto Sinbad's parted lips.

Gradually, he moves faster. Moaning louder, Hakuei as well, and reaching down to stroke her clit as he's moving inside her. The stimulation gets to the black haired girl, and she tears up with the sudden surge of pleasure rushing through her.

"Do you – feel good?" Sinbad says, a moan interrupting him.

Hakuei frantically nods, rolling her hips up into his touch and the downward thrust, hitting her just right, causing her to moan through her perfect smiling face.  
Sinbad leans down and kisses her, "I'm glad," he kisses her again, and this time they moan into it, as Sinbad thrusts just a bit faster.

Hakuei wraps her legs around Sinbad's hips, her toes curling as she keeps forcing him deeper and deeper yet inside of her, her arms around his neck pull him down into their kiss. She clenches down, her muscles trying so hard to take Sinbad in, and in a second, Sinbad gets to see her face as she hits her release.

Her face is perfect, gorgeous and glowing with pleasure as Sinbad helps her ride out her orgasm. Now, he only wishes he didn't have the damn rubber on, loving the feel of skin on skin and his lovers wetness on his cock when they cum.

Ah, but he puts up with it, rocking against her frantically to get his own release. Hakuei still moans and shakes at her newfound sensitivity after her climax, and soon Sinbad thrusts a bit too fast and a bit too hard and a bit too deep, causing him to lurch forward and cum, filling up the condom and moaning so loudly that the people dancing downstairs could probably hear him.

Hakuei, being the blessed angel she is, helps him ride out his orgasm completely, rocking up and around until he finally decides to pull out and flop beside her. Sinbad slowly removes the condom, tossing it to the trash can across the room and nearly missing it.

The two teens slip under the sheets, Hakuei snuggling close to Sinbad's chest, placing a light kiss on his neck as the man wraps his arms around his black haired beauty, pressing them almost impossibly close.

"You seem to have a lot of experience," Sinbad pants the first few words out, "where'd you learn some of those cute tricks?" he places a hand to her chin, lifting it up and running his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Hmm, Kouen seems to watch a lot of porno movies, I just happened to watch one with him one time." She smiles.

Sinbad sneers at the mention of Kouen, but gives her a light kiss to get it off his mind, "So, did you like it?"

"Mmm, yes I did." She hums, kissing him back, "Maybe some other time we could meet up again."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Sinbad runs his fingers through her hair when Hakuei rests her head on his chest, "a lady like you should be treated like a princess, and I am willing to do so whenever you so desire."

Hakuei snickers, "What does that make you? My king?"

"Possibly."

"Maybe even the king of my heart," she sighs dreamily, "that is, if I ever let you get so close."

"After tonight, I think becoming close isn't an issue." Sinbad kisses her head, then laying his head onto a plush pillow, "And I would feel honored if a woman like you fell for a man like me."

"Then I might have to do you an honor," Hakuei yawns, "but not tonight."

After those words, the room goes silent. Sinbad staring at the ceiling at listening to the sound of the woman beside him breathing steadily. He closes his eyes, and gradually drifts off with a smile.


End file.
